El café
by Kigami Aizawa
Summary: Todo sucedió tan rapido y no podía olvidarlo, me mude tratando de alejarme de mis pesadillas, entre a trabajar a un café tranquilo, no podría pasar nada ¿verdad?. Ya todos estaban muertos


El café

-¡No!, ¡Inuyasha!, ¡No!- grito Kagome alzándose de su cama, recordando aquel fatídico día, doblando sus rodillas, abrazándolas con sus brazos, bajo la cabeza entre ellos y lloro sin consuelo como cada noche después de ese día, el día que mataron a Naraku, al difícil precio de su compañero hanyou.

Flash Back

-¡Inuyasha!- lloraba Kagome sobre el cuerpo lastimado de un medios demonio, su traje rojo, cubierto de varios cortes al igual que su cuerpo y un charco alrededor sueño, de un dulce pero doloroso color carmesí.

-K…Kag…ome- dijo en un susurro apenas audible

-No te fuerces, ya veras que te llevaremos con la anciana Kaede y estarás bien- dijo Kagome todavía con lagrimas y lo mas tranquila que pudo tomando respiraciones para calmar su abundante llanto y voz tremula.

-No, no sobre…sobre…vivire- dijo tosiendo y sacando sangre, asustando a Kagome-prom…promete, que t..tu, prom…mete…me que se…guiras adelante sin m…mi-

-No, Inuyasha, no digas eso ya veras que saldremos de esta, como siempre- le dijo no solo tratando de darle esperanzas a él sino tambien a ella, tratando de no hacer mas abundante sus lagrimas.

-p..por f…fa…vor, pro…prome….prometemelo- dijo Inuyasha entrelazando su mano con la de Kagome, Kagome sin confiar mas en sus cuerdas vocales, asintió con la cabeza con mas lagrima. Inuyasha sintiendo la tranquilidad cerro sus ojo y su pecho se dejo de mover. Al sentir Kagome que su mano se aflojaba y caía de la suya, abrió los ojos desfiguradamente.

-¡Inuyasha!- llorando desconsoladamente

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso Kagome no pudo permanecer mas en la era feudal, tenía que salir de allí, todo le recordaba a Inuyasha, no podía mas se comía cada día allí, y tuvo que partir dejando a todos sus amigos de esa era, pero antes de irse, se encargo de que el pequeño Shippo se fuera a estar con los de su especie, con los demonios zorros, solo por que sufría ella no dejaría a la intemperie a Shippo, además convivir con los de su tipo le ayudaría para aumentar sus capacidades.

Kagome al llegar a su época, trato durante tres meses regresar a la vida normal, asistía a la escuela diario, salía a comer con su amigos, pero cada que salía con ellos no podía evitar espaciar su mente y pensar en otras cosas, sus amigas tratando de animarla y dejara de pensar sobre Inuyasha la hacían salir a diferentes lugares, luego intento salir en citas con Hojo, un completo fracaso a su parecer, después de todo sentía que engañaba a Inuyasha.

Su casa era el peor lugar de todos, al igual que la época feudal, tenía muchos recuerdos de Inuyasha y no podía evitar que sus ojos estuvieran húmedos con lagrimas que se negaba a derramar en el día, pero en la noche era una historia diferente, su familia se preocupaba por que cada día comía menos, el ramen lo habían alejado de esa casa. Kagome no aguantando más hablo con su madre, se iba de la casa, su madre al principio no estuvo de acuerdo pero al final accedió, después de todo Kun-Loon, veía el sufrimiento día a día de su hija.

Kagome hizo maletas y se fue al centro de Tokio, allí empezó a rentar un pequeño departamento, no era muy lujoso, pero tampoco estaba mediocre, el espacio no era grande, no había problemas, nada mas era ella la que viviría allí, se cambio de escuela a una que se encontraba cerca de donde vivía ahora y consiguió un empleo en una cafetería, igual no muy lejos de su departamento pero más lejos que la escuela, le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada, en las mañanas la escuela y en las tardes era su empleo, pero en las madrugadas sus pesadillas regresaban.

Así es como se encontraba Kagome Higurashi, la Shikon no Miko.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo Kagome detrás de una caja administradora en la cafetería en que trabajaba, no era una lujosa la cafetería pero tenía un toque hogareño, con su olor a café y sillones alrededor y mesas de madera, era un lugar tipo tradicional, aburrido para la mayoría de su edad, pero ella no le importaba, ya que, ella era un alma vieja en el cuerpo de una joven.

Después de tomar el puesto de cajera Kagome salió a tomar las ordenes a las personas que llegaron y se sentaron en las mesas, para ella no era una molestia hacer, la mayoría que llegaba eran personas mayores, algo que ella la hacía sentir muy a gusto.

Se encontraban en las fechas de diciembre así que las personas llegaban mas de los seguido a tomar un café o te y llegaban con sus abultados abrigos por la nieve, de cuero de piel de algodón, muchos tipos, Kagome en un momento de distracción volteó a ver a la ventana y vio que comenzó a nevar, las pequeñas bolitas blancas cayendo del cielo a la tierra haciendo un paisaje en blanco, la chimenea que tenía, de costumbre como decoración, fue encendida dando mas comodidad a los que llegaban, era tan tranquilo aquí que la hacía sentirse como si nada malo sucediera en este mundo.

Kagome regresando a la caja, fue a la parte de atrás del café, allí encontró a Mayumi su compañera de trabajo, era una chica agradable y tranquila, de cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, sonando la campanita del cajero, Kagome se volteó para dirigirse.

-Kagome, si quieres , puedes ya irte, ya termino la hora, lo tomare por ti- ofreció Mayumi, parándola a medio camino, mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo al cajero, Kagome asintió justo cuando cruzo la puerta, dando una sonrisa se acerco y tomo uno de los te especiales para los que trabajaban allí, antes de sacarse su delantal y agarrar su abrigo

Kagome salio de la parte de atrás, y termino observando a una nerviosa Mayumi tratando de atender a un joven que se veía entre los veinte y cinco y treinta, no poniendo mucha atención en el varón Kagome dejo aun lado su abrigo y se acerco a Mayumi.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mayumi?- dijo Kagome frente al cliente, sintiendo como daba un brinco

-Yo, uh, um-viendo a Mayumi tartamudeando

-Yo tomare tu lugar, Mayumi- menciono dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Mayumi dudosa asintió y rápidamente, se fue a la parte de atrás del café, Kagome estando segura que se fue.

-Buenas noches, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto Kagome observando al chico mas atentamente, traía una chamarra de cuero y debajo de ella se notaba lo que era un traje de negocios, al parecer aunque fuera joven ya era alguien importante de negocios, tenía su cabello, lacio, negro amarrado en una coleta a la nuca, tenía cara a largada con unos pómulos delgados pero elegante, boca chica y nariz elegante, su piel era un color blanco como la nieve, era bastante alto, lo curioso era para ser de noche llevaba unos lentes oscuros puestos.

-Café negro- dijo en una voz fría el varón, Kagome no se inmuto pero se le hacia familiar ese sonido

-¿Algo más?-

-No- fue su respuesta

Kagome sin preámbulos, rápidamente agarro un vaso y empezó a servir un café negro, tomaría poco tiempo, no llevaba nada el café así que no era un problema, haciéndole los últimos detalles al café, se lo entrego al varón, con tranquilidad el varón agarro el vaso rozando levemente la mano de Kagome, en ese momento Kagome sintió una descarga eléctrica que pasaba por su cuerpo, Kagome fue lenta al reaccionar, ya que, al salir de su sondeo, noto que el varón se había ido ya, y que Mayumi se encontraba fuera de la parte trasera mirándola extrañada.

¿Quién era él?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente y Kagome no lo podía olvidar tan fácilmente, cada día , inconcientemente, esperaba que apareciera a través de esa puerta y preguntarle que había pasado, pero cada día era lo mismo, como si nunca hubiera pasado, como todo en su vida.

Dando un suspiro, repitió la misma historia a la hora de cerrar, la costumbre que tomó hace una semana de esperar unos minutos antes de resignarse e irse a la parte de atrás a arreglarse, &en vez de estar pensando en ese varón debería pensar en que hacer, ya se acerca navidad& se reprendió mentalmente, dejando en una de las mesas un pie de manzana, una capuchino y un té de limón, volteando tranquilamente, de reojo, volteó a ver a la ventana y vio al varón de la otra vez parado allí, Kagome volteando su cuerpo a la ventana, no vio a nadie, ¿será que su cerebro le estaba haciendo bromas?.

Kagome tratando de olvidar lo que paso, una misión imposible, siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, pero a lenguas se notaba su nerviosismo, al voltear a ver a cada rato a la ventana, Mayumi se empezó a preocupar por el estado de Kagome, al ver como fallaba en las ordenes y que en una ocasión estuvo apunto de derramarle el pedido a un cliente.

-Kagome, ¿Por qué mejor no te retiras?, yo seguiré adelante, a lo mejor estas muy presionada, no te preocupes si llega el jefe yo te cubro- le dijo Mayumi

-No, no esta bien Mayumi, yo puedo-

-No se Kagome, te vez agotada como si no hubieras dormido-

&¿Menos de lo que acostumbro?& pensó con sarcasmo Kagome

-Estoy bien- intento Kagome de nuevo.

-Pero- intento Mayumi -yo creo que es mejor que te retires-

Kagome intento otra vez negar, pero, de balazo sintió como todo el peso se le venía encima, se sentía repentinamente muy cansada, al final dando un suspiro de resignación, acepto la oferta de Mayumi y tomó camino a agarrar sus cosas y salió del café, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo el cuello al frío invierno, caminando por la calle viendo a otras personas ir rápidamente a su trabajo o los niños jugando con la nieve, esta temporada del mes era su favorita, la ciudad se cubría de un color blanco y azul, y como si el cielo la oyera, empezó a caer copos de nieves del cielo, uno, perdido entre los demás, distraídamente cayo en la nariz de Kagome. La miko observando con sus ojos azules el pequeño copo entre sus mejillas sonrojadas por el tiempo, con un dedo la quito lentamente, al seguir su mirada en frente.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La vio salir tranquilamente del café en donde trabajaba, salía con un par de pantalones Jean y una chamarra para esta temporada, la vio alejarse. Se mantuvo en pie tranquilo esperando la oportunidad para poder volverla a ver pero por ahora no era tiempo, abría que esperar un poco mas, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, tomó ritmo para el lado contrario al que se dirigía la cabello azabache. con su cabello negro, largo, decorado con los copos de nieve que empezaron a caer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¿Te encuentras mas tranquila?- le pregunto Mayumi a Kagome

-Si, estoy mas descansada, gracias por preguntar- dijo Kagome a Mayumi dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Que bueno-

Kagome le dedico otra sonrisa y se fue a atender a los demás clientes, ese día paso mas rápido que los acostumbrados, hubo mas gente viniendo, pero había un motivo, faltaban cinco días para navidad y muchos se estaban adelantando en sus compras navideñas, al parecer muchos tenían esa idea, ya que veías pasar a muchas personas con sus compras.

-Aquí esta su cuenta señor- dijo Kagome entregando una nota, Kagome al dejar la nota e ir a atender otros clientes, volteo a ver a la puerta y vio al cabello negro parado enfrente de la entrada.

Kagome estática lo observo, cuando se dio la media vuelta y se empezó a ir el cabello negro, Kagome reacciono y salió corriendo tras él sin importar las condiciones en que se encontraba, al salir del café, sintió el viento frío a través de su cuerpo como mil punzadas pero no la detuvo, miró para todos lados y lo vio girar en una esquina, corrió tras él y al doblar en la esquina, no vio a nadie, no vio al cabello negro y se quedo allí parada sin entender, ¿Qué pasaba?, y como sacándola de su trance. Una ráfaga de viento paso recordándole sus condiciones de vestimenta, Kagome regresó al café, y al entrar, Mayumi se asusto al verla, había regresado muy blanca y con los labios apunto de ponerse grises.

Mayumi rápidamente la llevo a la parte de atrás del café y le dio un chocolate caliente y le puso su chamarra encima.

-Kagome, ¿Qué estabas pensando al salir corriendo en estas condiciones?- Mayumi pregunto preocupada

-No se- respondió

-Kagome, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada

-Nada- respondió Kagome, no sabiendo que mas hacer Mayumi se resigno pero vio como Kagome bajaba la mirada, claramente diciendo que era una mentira.

-Sabes que si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy, ¿verdad?-

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, mientras Mayumi se retiró a la caja al oír el sonido de la campana de la caja.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hoy era el día de Navidad y al parecer Mayumi, no había olvidado el incidente la tomaba con precaución, lo trataba de disimular, desafortunadamente, su intento fracasaba, Kagome entendía su preocupación pero la enojaba un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo y trabajar mas rápido, ya que, si los días anteriores a Navidad estaban acumulados hoy estaba más ajetreado, en el momento Kagome andaba atendiendo tres mesas a la vez, al igual que Mayumi, lo hacían lo mas rápido posible.

Kagome y Mayumi tomando un respiro de que al fin era la hora de cerrar Kagome, se sentó en uno de los sillones, Mayumi tomando el lado contrarió, al parecer abra que decirle al jefe que con dos no bastaba en estas temporadas.

-Bueno, todo termino bien- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, pero al igual que todas las sonrisas, nunca llego a sus ojos- Creí que no terminaría-

Mayumi estaba apunto de comentar cuando se abrió la puerta del café, las dos voltearon a ver y Kagome, se llevo una sorpresa al ver que era el varón de cabello negro de hace como dos semanas.

-Disculpe, pero, ya cerramos- dijo en una voz pasiva Mayumi, al parecer el varón no le gusto lo que le dijo, ya que, se le quedo viendo, con esos lentes oscuros de la otra vez. Mayumi empezando a sentirse incomoda empezó a jugar con la manga de su chaleco.

-Puedes irte Mayumi, yo lo atiendo- dijo Kagome, parándose y yendo camino a la caja, Mayumi ya estaba arreglada para irse, mientras que a ella le faltaba la chamarra

-¿Estas segura?- pregunto nerviosa Mayumi

-Si, no te preocupes, después de todo ya me haz echo muchos favores, además te a de estar esperando tu familia- Mayumi incierta acepto y se empezó a retirar lentamente, pasando al lado del cabello negro. Kagome camino atrás de la caja- Bueno, ¿Qué le ofrezco? -

-Café negro- dijo con la misma voz fría

Kagome asintió y se volteó a hacerlo, cuando en eso sintió un escalofrío por su espalda, un escalofrío tan familiar que parecía tan atemorizante, pero, igualmente bien recibido por la familiaridad, al regresar su mirada al cabello negro, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran de la sorpresa y que sus labios se movieran por si solos.

-¿Seshomaru?- pregunto, con dos ojos dorados mirándola fijamente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No podía creerlo, por mas que lo viera, no podía creerlo, en su sala de estar, se encontraba sentado tranquilamente, su antiguo enemigo, hermano mayor de su amante de hace mucho tiempo, tomando un te, como si esto fuera lo mas natural del mundo y jamás hubieran sido enemigos, Kagome sentándose lo mas tranquila posible frente a él, con un te en la mano, sin saber como comenzar, se encontraba igual como el primer día en el café a excepción de los lentes que demostraban sus ojos coloro oro, ahora entendía por que los traía puestos. Así que Kagome sonó su garganta, tomando en un instante su atención, y ahora que la tenía, no sabía que hacer con ella.

-Um- dijo nerviosa- ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello, Sesshomaru?- pregunto Kagome, después de todo, hace quinientos años su cabello era plateado, no negro y también sus marca, ¿Dónde estaban sus marcas?. Sesshomaru alzo simplemente una ceja, Kagome suspiro interiormente en su forma de contestar con gestos.

-Un hombre joven con el cabello blanco, se vería muy raro, miko- respondió, tomando de sorpresa a Kagome, que no esperaba respuesta, quizás, quinientos años lo habían cambiado.

-Cierto, entonces, ¿te pintaste el cabello?-pregunto curiosamente Kagome, no debía hablar con él así, y mas como si nunca la hubiera intentado matar. Sesshomaru dando suspiro inaudible, casi no visto, quito de su muñeca una pulsera, haciendo su cabello platinado y sus marcas regresaran a sus lugares y sus oídos puntiagudos. Kagome no sabiendo que mas decir se quedo en silencio , pasando un momento de gran silencio entre ellos.

-Dime, miko, ¿Cómo es que sigues viva?- pregunto, rompiendo el silencio Sesshomaru, entre ellos, Kagome, se quedó pensando que decir, y se le quedo viendo, al verlo bien, noto, que sus ojos, se veían igual que los de ella, perdidos, como tratando de buscar un lugar.

El por ser youkai

Y

Ella por ser un viajero del tiempo

Así le contó su historia.

Al terminar su relato, Kagome se quedó callada observando a Sesshomaru, su cara tranquila no demostraba nada, pero, él razonaba todo lo que Kagome le había contado, ahora entendía de donde había sacado aquella ropa tan reveladora para aquellos tiempos.

-¿Tu familia?- pregunto

-Ellos fueron a visitar a una tía para este tiempo de navidad- le dijo, no sabiendo por que le decía tanto

-Ya veo- como estando de acuerdo con su platica empezó a sonar las campanas del pequeño reloj que tenía, ya era navidad.

-Feliz navidad, Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome sin esperar respuesta, pero la sorprendió al oírlo decir.

-Feliz navidad…Kagome-

Lo miro sorprendida Kagome para verlo con su cara tranquila, mirándola, Kagome sintió que dentro suyo repentinamente crecía un calor, quizás, no era tan malo Sesshomaru como pensó, hace tiempo, quizás, podía convivir con él, quizás, con su ayuda seguiría adelante, solo si quizás.

Después de mucho tiempo, Kagome Higurashi, la Shikon no Miko, dio una sonrisa, de felicidad, que alcanzo sus ojos.

E internamente, Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai de las tierras occidentales, sin decirlo, sentía paz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

* * *

Hola!! Aquí estoy yo non , otra vez, jaja, se me ocurrió de repente este one-shot, aunque no creí que me saliera ese largo o.o, hasta para mi fue sorpresa que saliera largo xD, lo pensaba mas chico, bueno, bueno es algo lindo que se me ocurrió de repente, así noticia de ultimo momento les informo, que mi historia de rosas y melocotones será actualizada dentro de poco, espero que estén atentos y los que no la han leído, espero que me den y le den, a la historia, una oportunidad de leerla y dejar sus reviews.

Para no hacerlo largo, espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, para ver que tal me quedo esta historia.

Por cierto, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad a todos!!!!!!!!!!!

Se despide, su amiga

Kigami Aizawa

Shikon no miko- Sacerdotisa de la perla

Taiyoukai- rango mayor de los demonios

Youkai- demonio

Hanyou- media raza

Kun-Loon- para los que no saben es el nombre de la mamá de Kagome n_n


End file.
